colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Balthasar
Balthasar was the court wizard of the Profane City of Skuldr Fane who succeeded Prince Asrok as governor of the city. He used the life-giving power of the Eye of the Phoenix to fuel a mass resurrection spell which was used to defend the city beyond mortal means. History and Personality Balthasar was a gifted spellcaster from a young age, reknowned among the Profane Sages for his grasp of both arcane and divine magic. During his youth, Balthasar traveled East on a journey of discovery, learning powerful spells from the Masters of Loran. He was accompanied by his loyal companions, Vancour, Lukain, Traven and Argoz. However, after Balthasar’s return, he discovered that he’d been assigned as the court wizard of Skuldr Fane, a new city which had been constructed as a gift for Prince Asrok. Balthasar assumed governing responsibilities after Asrok’s death. During the Andrean invasion, the Profane King Karzov retreated to Skuldr Fane and took control of the city. Balthasar tried to convince Karzov to lend him the Eye of the Phoenix, a powerful Profane artefact with the power to prevent the bearer’s death. Balthasar claimed this was to defend the city. However, Karzov believed that Balthasar desired immortality and refused the mage’s request. Balthasar, as well as his companions, arranged a coup against Karzov and easily overthrew the castle’s defenses. Karzov was spared and fled, but Balthasar took the Eye just as the Andrean armies arrived at the caverns above. Traven was assigned to guard the city’s entrance, and Balthasar retreated to the most inner sanctum within the castle. When the sounds of battle faded away, Balthasar used the power of the Eye to fuel his Mass Resurrection spell and restore the dead Profane to life, time and time again. However, the repeated use of the artefact did not come easily, and Balthasar’s sanity was irreparably damaged. Whenever Balthasar regained consciousness, he cast his spell, forcibly reviving those trapped within the city, and dooming them to a thousand years of imprisonment. Balthasar was a famous hero of the Profane, and despite his reputation being damaged by his betrayal of the King, many still refer to his teachings and contributions to spellcraft. He also became a national hero to some who believed that the Profane needed new leadership, though these plots were short-lived as the remaining Profane were slaughtered by the Andreans. According to Vancour, Balthasar was indomitable, honourable and brilliant. Skills and Powers Balthasar was a supremely powerful spellcaster in life, proficient in both arcane and divine magic. His most powerful spell was his Mass Resurrection, which was used to prevent the fall of Skuldr Fane to the Andrean army (though without the Eye even Balthasar could only have used the spell once or twice before dying). Balthasar also contributed some spells to modern magic, notably Glitterdust and Mass Invisibility. After Balthasar’s use of the Mass Resurrection spell, he lost most conscious thought, focusing only on the spell. As a result, his mind decayed, and the rest of his powers withered away. He was physically unable to prevent the Eye from being taken from him. Companions Balthasar’s original adventuring party was fiercely loyal to him, and traveled with him since his youth. They journeyed with him to Loran, and helped to take over Skuldr Fane, earning themselves the questionable honour of positions in Balthasar’s undying court, though all except Vancour lost their minds years ago. In the order they were encountered, they were: *Lord Traven, Balthasar’s cleric and former bodyguard. Traven was a noble warrior in life and was appointed as the Guardian of the City after Balthasar’s coup. After the curse set in, Traven became convinced he was in hell and he forsook his gods for the demon princes. *Lord Justice Argoz, Balthasar’s warrior companion and a former warlord. Argoz was appointed as Lord Justice after Balthasar’s coup, and given the task of suppressing any uprising from the city’s populace. Later still, Argoz tried to dismember those affected by the curse in the hope that this would prevent resurrection. It did not. *Revered Loremaster Vancour, Balthasar’s sage companion, who alone amongst Balthasar’s team retained his sanity. Vancour was a contemplative soul who tempered Balthasar’s unshakeable will. He was appointed as Revered Loremaster after Balthasar’s coup, and researched Balthasar’s fate extensively, being able to tell the Bloodsworn what had transpired and why. * Lukain the Spymaster, Balthasar’s rogue companion and a childhood friend. Lukain was intelligent and honourable in life, and after Balthasar’s coup Lukain was appointed Spymaster and charged with defending the hidden entrance to the city. He also seized the Eye from Karzov directly. In the Campaign After fighting their way through the city’s streets and vanquishing Traven and Argoz, the Bloodsworn arrived in the inner sanctum. Vancour informed them of Balthasar’s fate, and using Traven’s key they breached Balthasar’s hiding place. Balthasar was unconscious, his ancient bones covered in taut and shrivelled skin. Salazar plucked the Eye from Balthazar’s wretched form, and the magus crumbled to dust. Category:Magi Category:Dead Category:Adventurers